Oh No Renesmee!
by McKennaLovesPeeta
Summary: What will happen when Renesmee disappears without a trace after her birthday party? Will they find out who took her, and get her back before it's too late? Read to find out! POST-BREAKING DAWN. & Spoilers. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Alright, this is my first Fan Fic, so please don't be too hard on me.)**

**Prologue **

**Bella's POV.**

I tried to think what life would be life without my daughter.

Everyone would be much sadder, especially Jacob, and Edward. And, of course, me. Nessie had put so much joy and life into me that if I lost her, I'd probably want to die out of grief.

It was almost a year after the meeting with the Volturi, and Renesmee already looked like she was six years old. She was growing fast. Jacob came over to see her almost everyday, which gave me and Edward the alone time that we craved constantly.

Did we know that her first birthday would be the last time we would see her?

No, we didn't.

**(A/N: I'll post the first chapter after I get 5 reviews!!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. Nothing has happened to Nessie yet, I just felt like including some chapter's from the day before her birthday, I'm thinking Chapter 3 will be her birthday party? Well, please Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the Prologue. Sadly, I do not Twilight, or any of the characters. They all belong to that genious named Stephenie Meyer. :(**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV.**

"Momma! Momma look what I can do!" I had heard the shout of joy coming from upstairs, and I had immediately rushed to the stairs to see my daughter hanging from the high banister. "Um, Renesmee, that's not a very good idea." I warned her, and I ran up the staircase wrapping her up in my cold, stone arms.

"Oh, Momma, come on, it was fun!" She laughed her beautiful laugh, and I just had to chuckle along with her. Everything had been easy since out incident last year, if you called chasing a half vampire child around the house easy. I heard the front door open and I turned on the spot to see the tall frame of Jacob Black, and a barking laugh echoed through the whole house. "Jaaaakeyyyyy!!" She shrieked, struggling to pull out of the strong hold I had on her. I sighed, and released her slowly, playfully glaring at the tall boy when she ran into his open arms. "Jacob Black, you better watch it, pretty soon she's never going to want to spend time with me." He laughed his barking laugh again and he pulled her outside, probably taking her out on a hunting trip, which was fine with me. I needed a break. I waved to her as the door closed, and her sparkling smile as she waved back caused me to smile brightly. The charm my daughter had would never get old.

I walked into the living room to find the god that was my husband sitting on the couch, and I sighed. No matter how much time I spent with Edward, he just never got old. His face was so beautiful that staring at it almost burned my eyes, and everything about him was perfect. He smiled when I entered the room and he was at my side in a second, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he delivered a kiss to my cheek.

"And how are you today, my love?" He asked, his lips finding my hair. I wrapped my arms around him too, my face finding his chest and the wonderful scent that went along with it. "I'm great." I said, smiling up at him, then I pulled him to the couch, my eyes finding their way to the window. Jake was in his wolf form, bounding around the yard, and Nessie was chasing after him, and I could hear her laughing loudly. I sighed. I turned my face toward my husband and he frowned slightly, obviously wishing he knew what was on my mind. I smiled at him, and glanced back at my daughter, an infant in the body of a six-year-old. My eyes found his godly face again, and I frowned. "She's growing up, isn't she."

**(A/N: Alright, Seriously this time. I'm only posting the next chapter if I get 5 more reviews!!)**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note;

**Author's Note;**

**I'm sorry to anyone who thought that this was a new chapter, but like I said, I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews. So I need 2 more reviews until Chapter 2 gets posted!**

**So if you like the story and you want to see what happens, please review!**

**Reviews equal Love!**

**-McKennaLovesEdwardCullen**

**or Just call me Kenna (:**


	4. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Alright, here you go, Chapter 2!!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

"_She's growing up, isn't she."_

I let out a sigh of relief when I learned why my wife had such a worried expression on her face. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, and I stroked her mahogany hair with the other. "Oh, love, it's alright." I comforted her, pulling her close to me. "She can't stay little forever." She smiled weakly, and continued to stare out the window. Nessie's little shrieks of "I'm gonna catch you, Jaaakkeyyyy!" and "Come back!" were echoing through the house, and a huge smile was on her face.

I used my hand to turn Bella's face towards me, and I smiled. "At least she will have someone that will make her happy." She smiled and sighed. "I guess you're right, Edward." She took a last glance out the window, and stood up. "Let's watch a movie." She said, her mood changing to a happy one. "Alright," I said back, and I watched her skip over to the TV and slide an unknown movie into the DVD player. Then she skipped back and sat next to me, sliding her arms around my waist, and snuggling into my chest. I pulled her closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around her, and we both turned to watch the foreign movie that Bella had chosen.

--

After the three-hour movie, Bella detached herself from me and went to the front door, opening it. I walked to her side, and smiled at the sight. Jacob was lying on the grass, his head on his paws, wide awake, and Renesmee was curled up against his side, her head lying comfortably on him, sound asleep. He flashed his large teeth at us when he saw us, and he spoke to me with his thoughts. _Come get her and put her in bed, she's sound asleep now. I don't think moving her will wake her up._ I walked towards the two, and gently pulled the sleeping girl into my arms. She positioned herself against my chest and her thoughts were full of colorful dreams, with flashes of Bella's face, my face, and Jake's face. I smiled and walked to my wife, placing Nessie in her arms. Bella smiled at me and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me on the forehead before speeding off the our cottage to put Nessie in her crib.

I turned my attention to Jacob, who was still in wolf form, stretching his long legs out in front of him before standing up. "Everyone's coming to the party tomorrow, right, Jacob?" I asked him, and he grinned again. _Yeah, Quil's bringing Claire, he figured that Nessie might like making a new friend._ I smiled, and looked toward the cottage. Bella was singing to Renesmee, she must've woken up. "Yeah, she'd like that, usually she stuck with the "big people" as she calls them." _Alright, well, I'm gonna catch up on some sleep, I'll be here early tomorrow. _"See yah Jake." I said, and I ran towards the cottage, and opened the door of the small house. Bella was standing over the crib, watching our sleeping daughter with a smile on her face. I put my hand on her back, rubbing my hand up and down. "You still have a few years with her as a child, love." She smiled up at me and then looked back at Nessie. I wrapped my arms around her and watched our angel too, seeing her colorful dreams.

**(A/N: Alright, if you want chapter 3, 5 more reviews please? (: )**


	5. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Wow, I got those 5 reviews fast!!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up this morning, Momma took me in her arms, and her and Daddy said "Happy Birthday!" I wrapped one arm around Momma's neck, and I touched my hand to her face. I used my mind to ask her what a birthday was, and she smiled. Daddy came over and ran his hand over my hair. "It means you're a year older, Renesmee." I nodded, and smiled. I touched Daddy's cheek, and I saw a really old memory.

"_Happy Birthday!" she squealed._

_Momma rolled her eyes. "No one starts counting on the actual day of birth. Your first birthday is at the year mark, Alice."_

_Aunt Alice's grin turned smug. "We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday!"_

I dropped my hand from his cheek, and he grinned. "Yeah, that's a birthday." I nodded, and wrapped my other arm around Momma's neck, and laid my head on her shoulder.

It was my birthday!

**Bella's POV**

I smiled when Edward told me what Renesmee remembered about birthdays. I kissed my little girl on the forehead and took Edward's hand, and we started walking towards the big house. Renesmee looked up at me and frowned. "Momma, what do people do on their birthdays?" She snuggled her neck back into my chest, and I laughed. "You'll see, honey." She smiled her dazzling smile, and touched my face.

_Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered._

I smiled, and I took her hand off my cheek. "I love you too." I said, and I wrapped my one arm around her tighter, making sure to support her weight, which wasn't hard. We opened the door of the mansion, and she immediately struggled out of my arms when she saw who was there. I let her go, and she ran towards him. "Happy Birthday, Nessie!" He exclaimed, letting her jump into his arms. "Jakey!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. "Geez, you're getting stronger everyday!" he joked, and he let her slide to the floor.

She ran around the room, hugging everyone that was in the living room, and I laughed when Emmett said "Are you sure this isn't her 7th birthday?" After everyone had gotten a hug,(some people got two) Renesmee held her arms up to me, and I picked her up. I reached for Edward's hands, but he just lifted it up, kissed it, and dropped it. I wondered why he didn't want to hold my hand, when he ran for the door. _Oh._ I watched all of our guests make their way into the large house. There were 15 shape-shifters(as we know called them.) all in their human forms, there was Sue, Billy,(He visited all the time now, he couldn't resist Renesmee's charm.)Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel, Huilen, Nahuel, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya. Sadly, Charlie couldn't be invited because of all of the vampires.

Nessie slipped out of my arms again, and her first hug was delivered to Zafrina. "Hello, dear one." She said laughing, and Renesmee begged immediately "Pretty picture, Pretty picture!" and you could tell by the way Nessie's face lit up with a smile that Zafrina had in fact showed her a "pretty picture."

I smiled at everyone and welcomed them all to the house, and they all replied with a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday Nessie!"s. Nessie delivered hugs to everyone, and Quil walked over to her with Claire. I heard him introducing the two girls, and I could tell they were going to become really good friends. I started talking to everyone, and I let Quil and Jacob watch the birthday girl for a little while.

--

After an hour, we had moved the party outside, and it was time for presents, and cake (the cake was for the humans and shape-shifters, of course.) Jake and Quil were playing with Renesmee and Claire by the river. Everyone else was close to the house, chatting. I called Jake over, and told him to go get the big present. He smiled, and ran off.

When a new smell showed up, there were already so many scents that I didn't really pay attention to it.

I wish I had.

**(A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I haven't wrote Chapter 4 yet, I'll probably post it tomorrow, unless I can finish it today!**

**Also, I hope you liked Nessie's P.O.V, I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. If you did like it, please review telling me!**

**& if you want me to write more in Nessie's POV, please review and tell me!**

**Just Review! They make me happy, & help me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Here's Chapter 4, sorry that it's so short, but I'm having a major case of writer's block, & my uncle died today, & i've been helping with arrangements. I porbably won't be able to post for the next few days, but I think I can post chapter 5 next week.  
Sorry it's short, but I have a lot on my mind. Please Review though.)**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

I noticed the new scent before I heard the thoughts. It was a more wild scent, like someone who was from the Amazon. At first I thought it was Zafrina, Senna, or Kachiri. But I smelt their scents too, and they were talking to Garrett and Kate. I turned to look at the River, and all I saw was Claire leaning over Quil, who was clearly unconscious, with a bloody nose. I ran to Bella and asked her where Nessie was, and she turned to the scene too. She let out a loud scream, and started running.

**Nessie's POV**

There was a big man that was suddenly there out of nowhere, he showed up right after Jakey left. Quil immediately started growling, but before he had the chance to become a wolf, the big guy had punched him in the nose, and he was unconscious. Claire ran to Quil and started crying, and I started to back away too, but the big man grabbed me and started running. I put my hand to his face, to try to tell him that it was my birthday party. He just snarled at me.

After we had run for a few minutes, he told me his name was Joham, and that he was my new dad. "No, my dad's Edward." I told him, and he just laughed.


End file.
